That Kiss
by Ravei Potter
Summary: Hermione e Draco acabam se encontrando num dos corredores de Hogwarts, por engano, e, por um momento, se tornam mais íntimos. " ...  ele bem que tentou, mas jamais esqueceu aquele beijo que compartilharam."


_Bom, minha primeira Dramione. Espero que gostem:_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> Raquel Veiga

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.

**Shippers:** Draco M./Hermione G. (Dramione)

**Censura:** Livre

**Resumo:** Hermione e Draco acabam se encontrando num dos corredores de Hogwarts, por engano, e, por um momento, se tornam mais íntimos. "(...) ele bem que tentou, mas jamais esqueceu aquele beijo que compartilharam, no espaço de tempo em que decidiram esquecer tudo e todos e confiar um no outro."

**That Kiss**

Draco saía da Sala Precisa. Era a quarta vez naquela semana em que ele se dirigia ao local, e gostava daquelas visitas cada vez menos.

Andou lentamente pelos corredores, sem destino certo, perdido em pensamentos. Detestava a tarefa que lhe coubera, mas sabia que jamais sobreviveria se não a levasse a sério.

Agora no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Draco já era quase um homem feito, mas às vezes sentia que não viveria o suficiente para viver a idade adulta, levando em conta as pessoas com quem estava envolvido. Ele se sentia cada vez mais sozinho e mal-amado, e cada vez fazia mais inimigos. Via-se como um incompreendido. Ninguém jamais entenderia que ele nunca teve escolha alguma na vida. Já nasceu com destino preparado, sem que pudesse escolher a própria vida.

Distraído, sequer escutou que passos se aproximavam. Hermione, que acabava de vir da biblioteca, estava carregada de livros, e acabou não percebendo que alguém estava vindo da direção oposta. Os dois se chocaram num corredor vazio, caindo e jogando todos os livros da garota no chão.

- Olhe por onde anda, Granger. – reclamou Malfoy, irritantemente. Nunca teve nada contra a jovem grifinória, mas a sua criação lhe dizia que bruxos nascidos trouxas simplesmente não deveriam ser aceitos.

- Oh, perdoai-me, senhor Malfoy. – respondeu ela, irônica. – Talvez te devesse lembrar que você também não percebeu que eu estava vindo, e que chocou contra mim.

- Eu não tenho que me dar ao trabalho de me preocupar com sangues-ruins, Granger. – retrucou ele.

Ela esfregou a testa, cansada.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu tive um dia cansativo, minha cabeça está doendo e eu mal me agüento em pé. Qual o seu problema, afinal?

Ele demorou-se para responder.

- Quer que eu te faça uma lista deles? – disse ele, num suspiro.

Ela já estava se preparando para dar-lhe uma resposta quando reparou que seu olhar era triste e sua expressão, cansada. Antes que pudesse se conter, já estava lhe perguntando:

- O que há, afinal?

Draco ficou sem fala. Já havia bastante tempo desde que alguém demonstrara qualquer tipo de preocupação para com ele, e surpreendeu-se por este gesto ter vindo de alguém que ele sempre destratara. Aquela garota deveria tem um coração enorme, senão uma incrível capacidade de perdoar.

Tudo o que ele precisava agora era conversar. Deu-se por si desejando ser consolado por Hermione, mas rapidamente afastou esse pensamento.

Sentou-se no chão, ali mesmo, no corredor, sendo imitado por ela.

Ela percebeu que Draco parecia conter-se, como se precisasse de ajuda, mas se negasse a aceitá-la. Sabia o quanto o rapaz era orgulhoso, sempre seguro de si e dos seus atos, mas sabia também que havia fraqueza nele, como há em todos, e que esta estava agora bastante presente nos olhos dele. Ali, sentada ao lado dele, ela repetiu a pergunta que fizera anteriormente.

- O que houve?

Ele não respondeu nada, fazendo-o apenas quando Hermione pensava que ele não lhe contaria.

- Tem muita coisa acontecendo. – ele disse, noutro suspiro. – Eu me sinto perdido.

- Dizer que muita coisa está se passando é algo muito vago. Não dá para ser mais específico? – ela perguntou, gentilmente.

Draco olhou para ela. Sentia que via-a agora com outros olhos, e a sensação não era de todo ruim. Antes que se conseguisse controlar, ou desviasse o olhar, Draco contou-lhe tudo. Falou-lhe sobre o que lhe era destinado, como a morte de Dumbledore era agora tarefa sua e que, caso não a cumprisse, seria ele quem morreria. Chegou até mesmo a mencionar as suas idas à Sala Precisa, porém decidiu não lhe contar o porquê. Ela já sentiria nojo dele o suficiente por tudo o que lhe havia contado, não precisava também saber que ele estava se encarregando de uma invasão ao castelo por Comensais da Morte.

A cada palavra proferida era possível ver o choque aparecer no rosto de Hermione, que escutava tudo silenciosamente. Depois de tantos anos de arrogância por parte de Malfoy, ela jamais imaginou que um dia estaria ali, ao lado dele, escutando sobre como ele havia se tornado um comensal de Voldemort. A ideia de Draco matando Dumbledore dava-lhe arrepios.

Finalmente, ele terminou de falar. Durante todo o tempo estivera olhando diretamente para os olhos de Hermione mas, depois, deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos.

- Agora eu não tenho escolha. Eu... eu não sei o que fazer.– proferiu ele.

Ela afagou-lhe as costas.

- Tampouco eu. – disse-lhe. – Mas você tem sim uma escolha.

Draco levantou a cabeça.

- E qual seria? – ele perguntou.

- Não faça o que lhe foi pedido. Seja forte. Negue a marca que você carrega agora no seu braço.

- Não é tão simples assim. – ele retrucou. – Se Dumbledore não morrer, _eu_ morro.

- Morreria como um herói. Alguém que negou o lado das trevas. Você prefere ser visto como um traidor a ser um herói?

- Eu preferia continuar vivo. – disse ele, secamente. Talvez ela não entendesse mas, para ele, não era tudo tão fácil assim. Ele não era o _Potter_, não tinha essa tendência a ser um benfeitor. Toda a sua família pertencera ao lado negro, não era ele quem mudaria isso.

Ele acabou falando isso para ela.

Hermione sentiu que Draco era uma causa perdida, já que este tinha opinião feita.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – disse ela, passado um pouco. – Que você não vai ser capaz de matar o diretor desta escola.

Ele soltou uma risada irônica.

- E por que não seria?

- Porque esse tipo de maldade não é natural de você. Admita, você não é um assassino. Quando você levantar a varinha para matar Dumbledore, você vai sentir isso. Você vai lembrar do que eu te disse. – ela falou.

Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas de modo algum o assumiria. Seu orgulho era maior que sua capacidade de aceitar que estava errado. De qualquer forma, ficou impressionado com a forma como ela conseguia ver através dele, como conseguia entender o que se passava em sua mente ainda melhor que ele.

- Não sei o que te faz pensar isso. – disse ele, após um tempo.

- A realidade. – ela segurou o rosto dele, de modo que pudesse encará-lo. – Você prefere mesmo deixar que tudo isso aconteça? Voldemort está se tornando cada vez mais poderoso lá fora, você quer mesmo ajudá-lo nisso? Você poderia mudar, poderia deixar de ser assim.

- Assim como? – agora era ele quem a encarava. – Me diz, como eu sou? – ele se aproximava mais dela a cada palavra, afim de ver sua reação.

- Bom, você... você sempre foi arrogante. E metido, muito metido. Sempre se achou superior e... – ele agarrou-a pela nuca e puxou-a para um beijo.

De começo ela não reagiu, mas logo estava retribuindo. Draco apertou-a junto de si, não querendo soltá-la nunca mais, mas logo se separaram, ofegantes.

- Isso... isso foi errado. – disse ela.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- E o que é certo, afinal? Me diga, pois eu já não sei diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

Hermione não respondeu. Sentiu que deveria sair dali e começou a juntar seus livros e pertences, calmamente. Draco sabia que não deveria ter feito o que fez, mas não pode evitar. De qualquer forma, sabia que agora ela iria partir, e que tudo voltaria a ser como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas não se arrependia. Não, de forma alguma. Sabia que, no fundo, iria sempre se lembrar de tudo o que ela dissera. _Mas agora ela vai embora, _ele pensou, _vai voltar para os amigos dela, para a vida dela. Ela vai voltar para o Weasley._

Hermione não entendia porque correspondera. Ela amava Ron Weasley, não Draco Malfoy. Ainda assim soube que aquilo não passara de uma troca de carinho, por carência de ambas as partes. Agora partiria, e iria fazer questão de fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido, porém, de uma certa forma, nunca chegou a esquecer aquele momento que passara com Draco, toda a cumplicidade e confiança dele depositadas nela. Sem nenhuma despedida, ela se foi, por entre os corredores do castelo.

Draco observou-a ir embora, corajosamente, sem olhar uma única vez para trás. Imaginou se algum dia ela iria querer falar com ele sobre os últimos momentos, mas, no fundo, sabia que não. Ela não era para ele, ele sentia que não a merecia. De uma forma ou de outra, ele bem que tentou, mas jamais esqueceu aquele beijo que compartilharam, no espaço de tempo em que decidiram esquecer tudo e todos e confiar um no outro. Momento este que nunca mais se repetiria.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, eu normalmente não escrevo Dramione, mas agradeço a capacidade de escrever qualquer shipper. Adoro isso de mudar um pouco, sabe? Fazer shippers que não estavam nos livros (se bem que alguns são um tanto quanto impossíveis de imaginar, quanto mais escrever).

De qualquer forma, eu também 'shippo' Romione, acho eles muito fofos.

Até à próxima fic, e lembrem-se, **eu sou movida a reviews!**


End file.
